Keeping Time
by Handwritten
Summary: Where is Roxas? Don't tell me he would be late on his birthday... - A Namine/Roxas oneshot, revolving around 'Time'. Rated T for fluff and some cussing.


A

Roxas x Naminé

Oneshot

By Handwritten

* * *

**Roxas**

Roxas liked things to be balanced between messy and clean. Not _too _clean, or _too_ messy - but a bit of both never hurt anyone. Roxas loved to take naps. That didn't make him lazy (though he was a bit) - Oh, and of course, Roxas was _always_ at least seven minutes late.

_Always._ He was forgetful. Spacey...almost boarding uninterested, but he hadn't past that point yet.

And you know what? Naminé was one of those people who manage to juggle everything in their schedule, and still have time to clean their room. That was most likely the reason why he was racing out the door for the second time, his hair dripping wet, his body tired, and completely late.

Though it wasn't like Naminé was so structured to make him feel bad or anything of the sort. No - she does that all naturally. But today was a bit different; after all, he had said he would be on time. He was going to try his best since they were celebrating his birthday. Roxas jumped into the passenger seat of Axel's car, and his friend pretty much slammed his foot onto the gas pedal.

"Dammit, Axel, it's your fault I'm so late."

He only shrugged, yanking the wheel to the right as they raced around a corner. "Don't bitch about it. How was I supposed to know you were lurking behind that door?"

Roxas sighed irritably. "I think it's called knocking."

They made it to the sandy beach in only a few minutes, and Axel gave Roxas a thumbs-up before speeding out of the parking lot.

Roxas tore down the beach - they always met at the same spot, and luckily it wasn't too far from the lot. The sun was high in the sky, his bag and towel only seemed to be slowing him down. He tried to soothe his breath as he neared her, calmly waiting for him on her towel. He tried to fix his hair a bit as he sat down on the sand beside his girlfriend, who's blue eyes were watching him carefully.

"You're late." She said, everlasting patience breaking away to show a bit of frustration.

Roxas looked down at the sand, dragging his fingers once through the grains. "It was unbelievable. I actually was leaving my house _on time_," (Roxas glanced at her, and she looked a bit hesitant, but didn't interrupt.) "- And just as I was, Axel came blazing through, smashing the door right into my face! Well, mostly my nose. Anyway: it was all bloody and disgusting, so I had to clean myself up before I came."

The whole thing was a bit random, but it really did happen. Roxas perked up when she only laughed, and her shoulders shook slightly as her melodious giggles mixed with a few silly snorts brought chuckles from him as well. Grinning, he reached over to hold her hand. His mood rose even more when she kissed him gently.

"Anyway," Naminé reached over to collect something from her bag, and handed it to him. "Happy birthday, Roxas."

Roxas carefully took off the ribbon, stowing it in his pocket, before giving in and ripping off the paper. He slowly opened the box, and he was elated to see what was inside.

"Wow...thanks, Naminé." He breathed, picking it up so he could get a better look. The watch was just the right size, and it even had his favorite colors. It looked expensive, but he would make it up to her on her birthday. Naminé helped close the clasp, and the two smiled before Roxas set up his own towel.

Naminé's hair was like satin where it grazed his arm, and he moved towards her so he could bend down and give his birthday thanks. He couldn't help but let his fingers trail across her side, delighting in her soft skin before resting on the curve of her back. She lovingly brushed her lips against his jaw, and he felt wonderful shivers all over his body.

Naminé may one day run out of patience for him...

But that's okay. She would love him anyway.

* * *

**Naminé**

Naminé liked things to be neat. Not _too _neat - but a bit of organization never hurt anyone. Her favorite color to wear was the color white; a peaceful color, and that made sense, since she was a peaceful person. Oh, and of course, Naminé was _always_ on time.

Always. She was punctual. Reliable...almost boarding predictable, but that ship has yet to sail.

And you know what? Roxas was one of those boys who don't seem to realize what time it was before it's too late. That was most likely the reason why she was sitting on her towel, surrounded by white sand and chattering people, completely alone.

Though it wasn't like Roxas was too lazy to even _try_ to be on time or anything of the sort. No - he usually had a very good reason. But today was a bit different; after all, it's not every day that one turns sixteen. Naminé picked up the slim white box from where it was sitting in her large beach-bag. She adjusted the thin cloth ribbon around it's edges once more, before safely setting it back down.

Naminé's ears pricked up the sound of running footsteps, and she looked over her shoulder expectantly. As she predicted, Roxas was tearing down the beach from the parking lot, bag and towel trailing behind him in the breeze. His dark blond hair was sticking up on all ends (as usual), and he ran his hand through it a few times as he dropped down onto the sand beside her.

"You're late." She accused - not angry, just a tad exasperated.

Roxas bowed his head. "It was unbelievable. I actually was leaving my house _on time_," (Naminé was a bit skeptical of this, but waited patiently for him to finish.) "- And just as I was, Axel came blazing through, smashing the door right into my face! Well, my nose, mostly. It was all bloody and disgusting, so I had to clean myself up before I came."

Naminé was silent, then she couldn't do anything but laugh at his sullen expression. She even snorted slightly, and Roxas was quite happy to realize she wasn't mad that he was late. He even joined in with his deeper chuckles, and he reached over to hold her hand. Naminé's face was pink as she moved over to peck him on the lips.

"Anyway," Naminé drew out the box, and placed it in his open hand. "Happy birthday, Roxas."

He smiled before slipping the ribbon off, and ripping the shiny wrapping as well. He pulled off the top of the small box, and looked inside.

"Wow...thanks, Naminé." He said as his fingers deftly picked up the shiny wristwatch. It wasn't too big (as to get annoying) - and it was tasteful in it's white and black colors. Naminé helped it onto his wrist, and they both grinned at each other before Roxas spread out his towel, and settled down beside her.

His arm was warm as it rested over her shoulders, and he twisted his body towards her so he could lean and kiss her quite easily. His hand skated down her side until it rested comfortably on the small of her back. She could feel the cold of his watch pressing against her skin, but she knew that in time the watch would adjust to his body heat, and it would feel like it was always there.

Even with his watch, Roxas may never be on time...

But that's okay. Naminé always had a few minutes to spare.

* * *

I got back late yesterday, but I crashed in my bed immediately.  
Wrote that while I was huddled in a tent, hiding away from the mosquitoes. I'll have another one up tomorrow! =D


End file.
